What could go wrong?
by PheonixInTheShadows
Summary: After Mike was fired, Freddy Fazbear's pizza needs a new night guard/ guards. Who better than the worlds mightiest heroes? Rated T because it's FNAF.
1. Chapter 1

**SO I thought this was a good idea, since I'm bored and can't do anything (sprained my ankle; stupid clumsiness) I finally got it down. This was a lot of fun to write actually. :D anyway, enjoy.**

After the cleanup of New York and Loki was imprisoned, all the Avengers moved into the Avengers tower, formerly Stark Tower. Here they live another life, a normal life some might say, without any drama and-

"PARTAAAAAAYYY!"

"Mr Stark, have you got all the preparations done for tonight's activities?" Steve Rogers asked the ego obsessed millionaire as he flew around the house in Mark 42, screaming. He stopped in his tracks at Steve's words.

"That sounded so wrong Rogers, but yes. I have," he said. "After a game of 'Try and Lift Thor's Hammer..."

"We dine!" The weapon Stark had mentioned flew through the door and hit Stark square in the chest. Thor smiled cockily as it returned back to his hand.

"Really?" Stark rolled his eyes as he returned to his original position. "After that, we can have a game of 'Who Can Make Banner Hulk Out and Destroy Half the City."

"You could make him give an appearance just by mention that stupid game," Doctor Banner remarked, not looking up from his experiment reports and notes he had got from the Tesseract readings.

"And we finish up the evening getting wasted and playing spin the bottle."

"Getting wasted?" Thor asked, as clueless as Drax when it came to metaphors.

"It means getting drunk," Steve said triumphantly.

"Oh, look. He understood that reference," the only female of the group walked in, her guns in her holsters even though it was a relaxing evening. "That's a start."

"Romanoff..."

"What? Just making a point," she smiled, gracefully taking her place next to Banner. Cries of "Hey! Wait up!" were heard down the hall as Clint was left behind by the Black Widow.

"Hurry up! We're just about to get the party started!" Stark screeched at the S.H.I.E.L.D agent.

"Hang on! I... I forgot my bow!"

"You don't need your bloody bow!" Stark shouted, taking a seat on his other sofa. Already bored, he picked up a newspaper off the table. "Bruce, why do we even have these with our tablets?"

"I don't want to do everything by technology, unlike some of us," Bruce muttered, still not looking up.

"Oh well," Tony began to flick through the paper, commenting on things, but I can't say what things as no one was listening. But they did start listening when he started shouting. By this time, he was already really drunk, and no one was taking him seriously anymore.

"Guys! We can get a job!"

"You have a job."

"I have found the most amazing job!"

"You have a job. Wait, Tony, what are you doing?" Banner actually put down his papers as Tony began to dial. In moments, he was on the phone for another job.

"Hi!" he said to the guy on the other side of the phone. "What? Yes! I'm interested in the job!"

"I'm surprised he can type," Natasha whispered to Clint, who giggled.

"Oh no not just me there's six of us. But you know, the more the merrier, that's what I always say," he giggled like a toddler, his speech slurred.

"Oh God," Clint facepalmed.

"What? I got the job? Great! I'll be there tomorrow with my friends. Yes I'll be there. We'll all be there! Yes you can..."

"That's enough!" Banner knocked the phone out of Tony's hand, and stamped on it.

"What the hell, Hulk!"

"Give me that," Bruce pulled the newspaper out of his hand, and searched for what he had just signed the super group up for. He found it.

" 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza'? Isn't that that crappy pizza place with the creepy animatronics?" Clint asked the scientist.

"Yep. And the drunk genius just signed us up for a shift."

"Night... shift..." Tony muttered drowsily before falling asleep. It's certain he'd have no memory of the whole thing.

"Great."


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe this," Banner moaned as they pulled up outside the restaurant the next night.

"Neither can I," a hung-over Stark replied, groaning. He hadn't believed them when they told him what he did, much to the amusement of the rest of the Avengers.

"This, of all places," Clint rolled his eyes as he strummed the single string on his bow like a guitar. "This place is a dump."

"We should get on in," Natasha said, climbing out the Porshe. Even though he had signed them up for a crappy job with minimum pay, she for one was ok with it. It beat staying in Stark Towers anyway, where she would have to tolerate Clint all the time. This might give her time to actually chill out.

"Yeah," Tony jumped out the passenger seat (Bruce hadn't let him drive) and went straight for the doors.

As soon as the glass double doors were opened, the scent of bad pizza and metallic metal was there to greet them. It looked like any other restaurant, other than the three robotic animals on the stage.

"What is this?" Thor shouted as he laid eyes on the strange looking animals. All three seemed to form a band, stuck in frozen animation from being powered down after hours. The lead singer, a bear in a top hat, smiled at the non-existent audience, a microphone in his hand. To the bear's left was a purple bunny, holding a red guitar, and to his right was a... duck? It was holding a pink cupcake in one hand, and had teeth, but, Stark put it down to, they must be animatronic teeth.

"Wow... they look... where's the office?"

"Ah! Our new employees!" A jolly looking man ran across the restaurant towards them. "My name's Scott. I'm the manager."

"Hey Scott," Clint murmured, receiving a look from his fellow avengers. He was too friendly sometimes.

"Now, the office is down that corridor. It's pretty straight forward. Just watch the cameras, make sure nothing happens. I put a sofa in there as there's more than one of you. So, goodnight!"

With that, Scott ran out of the doors without looking back.

"He seemed in a hurry to leave," Bruce observed.

"I don't know. A lot of things become creepy at night. Except Stark Towers, which is amazing at night," Stark smiled as if he was trying to sell something.

"You mean the Avenger's tower," Steve said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. Whatever," Tony rolled his eyes, and walked in the direction the office. Shrugging, the followed him down the narrow corridor. Bruce looked at the pictures on the walls as they walked on down. These pictures were clearly done by kids, but they were really unnerving. All the characters in them had black eyes with white pinprick pupils, unlike the almost human, friendly eyes the animatronics had in reality. Why would the pictures show this?

There were more pictures like that in the office, along with many monitors, a tablet and...

"Oh. My. GOD. CUPCAKE!" Tony grabbed the pink cupcake plushie off the desk, and held onto it, jumping into the wheelie chair in front of the monitors before

"This a weird office," Natasha said, glancing at the buttons on both walls next to the doors. There was two on each side, one labelled 'light' and the other named 'door'. Curiously, Thor poked the one labelled 'door' lightly. At once, a steel door fell heavily from the top frame, making the super group jump.

"WITCHCRAFT!" Thor shouted, even though this technology was way less advanced than anything in Tony's mansion.

"Not witchcraft. Boring steel door," Tony said in disgust. "They could totally use something better and nicer looking."

"But why have such heavy doors for a kids place?" Bruce asked no one in particular. They'd been here five minutes, and already the mysteries were piling up.

"Hm. Dunno," Clint shrugged, flopping onto the sofa next to Natasha. She instinctively moved away from him as he did so.

Tony kicked his feet up on the desk, just as his watch beeped to signal twelve- the start of the shift.

"Right, let's..." his arrogant speech was interrupted by the shrill ringing of a phone on the desk, making him jump.

"Hey! Stupid phone," he muttered as a message began to play out, a man's voice filling the tiny office.

"_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?__"_

"Ah that's cute. They left us a message," Natasha rolled her eyes.

"_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

"Wait, what was that last bit?" Bruce asked urgently, already trying to solve the mystery of this place with the little clues he had.

"It's not Sky, I can't wind it back," Tony rolled his eyes at Bruce. "Do you know nothing about phones?"

"_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._"

"Quirky? What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Clint exclaimed.

"They probably just glitch out a bit at night. Understandable for robots of that age," Natasha reassured him with her normal confident demeanour, even though she wasn't sure herself.

"_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

The group's comments ceased as they heard this, as all of them stared at the phone, eager to know more. Even Steve knew what this meant. Thor wasn't so sure.

"Which part of the body is the frontal lobe?" he asked.

"Shut up Thor," Tony hissed as the rest of the message played.

"_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only _real_ risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._"

"So that's what the doors are for," Bruce whispered after a long pause.

"Apparently so..." Steve muttered. "So... those things... animatronics, were they called? They... they move?"

"I bet this is all a massive prank," Tony said confidently, even though, like Natasha, he wasn't sure himself. "They probably do that to laugh at the newbies the morning after. Come on. Let's start this snoozefest."

**Oh Tony. It's not going to be a snoozefest. **

**First of all, thank you so much for all the support I'm getting for this story, I didn't expect that much already! I'm really grateful, thank you. :D **

**Next chapter, it's gonna get interesting as the animatronics begin to move :D. Wonder what Tony will have to say about that. Anyway, until then, bye! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The 'snoozefest' of the night began, and for about an hour, Tony was right.

"Told you," Tony smirked as he picked up the tablet and began flicking through the cameras. "Bruce, look at this room. Tell me that isn't creepy."

"It is a bit," Bruce peered over Tony's shoulder at the cameras. He was currently watching a room full of animatronic heads, some of their mouths hanging open, staring into the camera with featureless eye sockets.

"Don't you think you should be preserving the power?"

"Why?" Tony glanced at percentage in the lower right hand corner. It was 1AM, and it was at 84%. "Who cares if the power goes out?"

He flicked through more of the cameras, before Bruce suddenly paled.

"Tony, go back one," he said, his voice quivering slightly.

"Why? What did you see Brucey?" he said, pressing back onto the show stage. The bear and the duck-thing were still there, stood just where they had seen them when they walked in.

"Wasn't there three? Where's the bunny?"

"Was there a bunny?"

"What?" Clint's voice made them both jump. "Has one moved?"

"No! It's just Bruce being... Ah!" Tony ate his words as he flicked onto the party room, and saw the bunny that had been the centre of the debate standing between two tables, its mouth hanging open slightly as it stared into the empty space before him.

"What was that?" Steve asked as he heard Tony's shriek. "Mr Stark, is the agent right?"

"I have a name!" Clint sighed indignantly, even though no one was paying attention to him.

"Yeah Cap, Katniss Everdeen may be right for once," Tony nodded, shrieking again as the cameras became static. "No! No! I can't do this anymore! Bruce..." Rolling his eyes, Bruce took the tablet from Tony's shaking hands, surprised that the ever arrogant Iron Man had been fazed by a robot. Ironic, in fact. But, by the look of Tony's face, and the fact he was hugging the cupcake, he took the responsibility from his science buddy.

"Cheers, Brucey. Now if we die, it's your fault."

"Do you really think we should put that much pressure on Doctor Banner, Stark?" Steve said, anxious for his friend, not to mention his other team mate's safety. But Bruce waved off his remark as he sat down.

"It's fine, Cap. I don't mind. I think these robots are actually very interesting, in the fact that..."

"Jeez, spare me the science lesson," Natasha rolled her eyes herself, calm as ever. Bruce grunted as he looked back down at the cameras. They had cleared themselves up now, and was showing the purple bunny around the corner from them, in the hall they had walked down to reach the office. He gasped as the camera's cut out again, similar to the first time.

"Uh, guys?" he whispered, nodding at the door. The other Avengers stared at the dark doorway, and watched in anticipation as Thor slowly pressed the light button, the same way he had done loads of times. But this time, the light illuminated the purple figure standing there, peering in with a bloodthirsty leer plastered on its face.

"What is this?" Thor shouted, and before anyone could stop him, smashed the robot in the chest with his hammer. Instantly, the six foot animatronic was thrown back down the hall down which he came. Thor smirked back at the other heroes as they stared in horror.

"You could've just shut the door genius," Natasha sighed, examining her nails, showing no signs of caring.

"If you've damaged it we could get sued," Bruce said, turning his attention back to the cameras. The corner hall camera showed the bunny trying to pick himself back up from his encounter with the God of Thunder. It was the first time Bruce had seen them move, and saw how it sparked and glitched with every movement, with no smoothness, and much awkwardness.

As soon as the lumbering metal being was on his feet, the cameras again became static as it moved back down the hall, hesitant to come back to the door.

"Don't worry. He's gone," Bruce assured the group. "Wanna take this back, Tony?"

"Hell no!" his new wimpy personality showing through, before he quickly covered it up with the arrogance they all knew and... loved? "I mean, yeah! Give that thing here," he snatched it away from Bruce. "One more hour? Damn it!"

"It doesn't show minutes. We could be close," Bruce had observed this as he had been looking through the cameras. He had seen pretty much every room in that place, even a strange purple curtain adorned with stars all over.

"Oh look. Roger Rabbit has finally taking a step back and is now with the creepy faces. He fits in, look at that!" Falsely, Tony 'ooed' and 'ahhed' as if admiring a kitten.

"Of course he's going to fit in! Look, that's his head there!" Steve laughed at his own words. This immediately stopped Tony, and he slowly swivelled to face him.

"Steve... no. Just no," Stark said, and swivelled back around to the desk.

"Are we nearly done?" Clint yawned, twanging the string on his bow absentmindedly.

"I don't know!" Tony said. "There are no minutes on this damn clock!"

"Just wait it out!" Bruce said.

"Just..." Natasha's words of wisdom were cut off as the clock in the main room chimed for 6AM.

"Oh my god! Thank the lord!" Tony stood up and tossed the cupcake to one side, and fell to his knees as if he was actually praising the lord. Almost as soon as this action was completed, he had other ideas.

"Right, let's get out of here!" He shouted, and for the first time ever, everyone agreed with him.

"Ha! In your face you stupid bunny!" Tony screeched across the room at the show stage as they waited at the door for Scott to arrive. "We are so much better than all you lot, you stupid metal bastards!"

"Tony..."

"What?"

Natasha sighed. "Nothing."

"Ah! Hello!" Scott greeted them as he unlocked the door. "Good night?" he asked as they bolted past him into the cold morning air. "Ah, I see you're eager to get out. Well I'll see you tonight then!"

His words stopped the whole team in their tracks, and they slowly turned to face him.

"WHAT?"

**And that wraps up Chapter 3! I don't feel this was as good as the other chapters, but I still enjoyed writing it nonetheless :D**

**I had a little writers block, but that was overcome with some inspiration from infinityonrhi, check out her page, she has an amazing story on there, better than this one anyhow :D**

**Anyway, thank you again for the support I've gotten for this fanfic, it means a lot, thank you.**

**So, until next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated this in soo long. I've had writers block for ages and have just come back to this (mostly because SOMEONE kept pestering me; you know who you are). I promise I'll try and update more from now on :)**

**Anyway, onto the new chapter!**

"This wasn't necessary," Bruce rolled his eyes as they settled down in the office for the night.

"It is VERY necessary," Tony's voice came out robotic through the mask of Mark 42. He was currently sat in the desk chair, the cupcake plushie clutched to his chest. "Edwin is going to protect me."

"Ok. He's insane," Clint muttered, even though he himself had bought his bow with him again. This was the first thing he said that the whole group agreed with him. The phone began to ring again.

"Oh god, not this asshole again," Natasha muttered.

"_Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!"_

"Thanks, twat," Tony rolled his eyes despite no one seeing it through the helmet.

"_I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."_

"What?" Bruce gasped and turned on the tablet. "Oh my god bunny from hell has left!"

"Shut up!" Clint shouted, still listening in to the phone call.

"_Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that."_

"Of course," Steve muttered.

"_Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."_

"THERE'S ANOTHER ONE OF THESE BASTARDS?" Tony screeched.

"TONY! CAP DOESN'T LIKE THAT SORT OF LANGUAGE!" Bruce shouted, earning a laugh from most of the team apart from

"Right. Let's just get this over with," Bruce sighed, flicking through the cameras. "Progress report. The purple bunny has..."

"No one really cares, Bruce," Natasha said, idly playing with one of her guns, despite how nervous it was making everyone in the office.

"Do not worry. These animals of metal are no match for the mighty Mjolnir," Thor boomed confidently, brandishing said weapon with passion.

"No, Thor. You are not doing that trick again," Steve said. "You scared me yesterday."

"He's got a point," Bruce muttered, distracted by the tablet.

Thor sighed. He had quite enjoyed smashing the over sized strangely coloured Midgardian animal into the wall. He felt he needed to do it again.

"Fine," Thor took back his post at the left door sulking as well as an Asgardian could (which isn't very well).

Conversation ceased for a while, before a shriek from Bruce disturbed the silence.

"What is it?" Natasha asked, all of a sudden wanting to help.

"You come here and tell me what that is."

The whole team huddled around Bruce and stared at the tablet. He was on the camera that the guy on the phone had mentioned; Pirate's Cove. The normally closed curtains were parted, and a battered... fox or coyote or something was peering out, his eyes lit up, his huge mouth lined with teeth wide open.

"What is that?" Steve asked nervously.

"I have no idea. But I have to keep an eye on him apparently," Bruce shrugged. Tony covered his eyes.

"Don't show me."

"God, fine. Thor, check the lights and doors. We can't be as relaxed as we've been."

Thor, still trying to sulk, checked both doors, the one on the left crashing down as he came face to face with the purple bunny he had smashed the night before.

"Hehe," Thor chuckled to himself as the bunny was locked out.

The group returned back to their original positions, and Bruce scowled at the tablet.

"Thor, right side," he said after a while.

"Ok..." Thor pressed the light button on the right side, and there was...

"OH MY GOD THE DUCK!" Tony screeched, making everyone jump.

"I think it's a chicken," Bruce said matter-of-factly. "The feet..."

"Shut up!" Tony shouted, never wanting to be corrected. It was, in fact, a chicken, and it was stood, staring in at the not-so-mighty-at-the-moment Avengers, her mouth open in some twisted psycho smile. Thor slammed the door down to lock the satanic chicken out.

"Hey Nat, want to converse with the other lady in the building?" Clint asked cheekily.

"Keep going, Clint, if you wish to lose an eye," Nat said, sounding almost bored. Even though everyone in the room knew she was deadly serious.

"Ok, the new guy has changed positions," Bruce reported, even though no one was listening. The fox coyote thing was outside the curtains now, his head turned at an alarming angle, his right arm raised. He had no hand though. His right hand was replaced by gleaming hook.

"I now know why it's called Pirate Cove," he muttered, now knowing no one was listening to him. He flicked through the others; the rabbit had cornered himself in the storage cupboard, the chicken had retreated to the kitchen (Thor put the door back up a while ago) and the bear hadn't moved for the last two nights.

"Was I the only one that didn't bring a weapon?" Cap murmured to the two agents who were fiddling with theirs.

"Yes," Tony said decisively.

"Excuse me, I don't think you'll find that I bought a weapon," Bruce corrected him.

"Excuse _me, _did you bring the..."

"Do not finish that sentence," Bruce rolled his eye. Tony watched as he stared at the cameras, his face suddenly draining of all colour.

"Thor..." he said, clearly trying to be calmer than he actually was. "Close the left door a minute."

"Ok," he didn't question it, which was mostly why he was on the team. He closed the door, and almost immediately there was a banging on the same door.

"Now, what was that?" Natasha asked, not sounding curious in the slightest. She seemed beyond caring at this point.

"That was the new guy," Bruce said. "He wanted to say hello."

"If he does, we should let him in!" Thor declared, opening the door, succeeding in giving the whole group a mass heart attack. Luckily, it was gone. And this was the reason why they didn't want him on the team.

"Never do that again for the sake of my health," Clint sighed as he realised he wasn't going to die at that precise moment. No one acknowledged him, not even Thor.

"Ok. I think that's the last we'll see of him for tonight," Bruce said, flicking back to the Pirate's Cove camera to see the curtains reset back to how it was before. He glanced at the time. 5 am already, thank goodness.

With no more drama and the only noise Tony playing with 'Edwin', the hour slipped by easily. As soon as the bell went off for six, everyone darted out of the office, all very keen to leave.

Scott was at the doors again, opening up for the day.

"Hello guys!" he said cheerily. Not even Clint said hello as they passed and all jumped into the car.

And in all the pushing and shoving to get out of the restaurant the quickest, no one heard the laughing from the kitchen...

**... wonder who that is...**

**Anyway I really need to thank everyone for all the reviews and reads that this story had got. Thank you so much I didn't think it would ever do this well. So again, thank you :)**

**Again I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible :)**


End file.
